


Stage Fright

by thewinterangel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Seme Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violinist!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterangel/pseuds/thewinterangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's lone life turns into a beautiful adventure after meeting Eren, the violinist with incredible abilities that win him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lindsey Stirling's ''Minimal Beat''.
> 
> My first Eren/Levi, soooo please be gentle!
> 
> Enjoy!

The world is dull. Nothing is interesting. Everything is boring. Levi could find a million ways to say how amazingly stupid the world is, but there's really no point to it. People are dumb, nobody will understand it even if he said it. Levi's apartment was huge, way too big for only one person. Also dull. The walls were white, the furniture was grey and the floor was filled with rugs of black. Typical modern apartment. Levi was disgusted. Even though the place was pristine clean, he was disgusted; he bought this place from a weird young couple. They re-designed the place right before Levi moved in. How could anyone like this? Where's their sense of tradition, their appreciation for colors if nothing else? He had to get out of there. Most of his days were spent outside, lurking around the city alone. The place was only good for sleeping. It would be dark when Levi would come back, so he wouldn't have to see stupidity that was left over from the young couple before him.

His main route through the city was to visit the park in the center; Levi's mind felt free there. The trees gave him a feeling of comfort, the sound of birds chippering made him feel less alone; he must've been an animal in the past life, because his connection with the nature was amazing. Though, that animal must've been the cleanest and neatest animal alive. Next thing he would visit was the Grand Fountain on the main square. There he would lean on the marble platform and just stare at the water for hours. He didn't really know why, but the sound of water dripping relaxed him very much, made him forget all those negative thoughts about... well, humanity. Solitude had a very good effect on him. It was as if he was born to be alone. And it was fine for him. He didn't talk much with company anyway. His next stop would be the library. Televisions, computers... That was the worst possible way to have fun, at least in Levi's opinion. Books were the only good source of entertainment. The city library was huge, and the number of books it had was just too high. It was a dream to Levi; he'd spend the rest of his day here. 

But today something was different. The park was empty. Sure, there are different people here every day, but there is always _someone._ Nobody was here today. Levi looked around, finding this very strange. But he didn't give much thought to it; this was even better for his solo-self. He sat down on the bench, and listened to the birds; yes, this was paradise. His mind drifted off. He was imagining to what kind of a world he would like to live in. Levi wanted adventure, he wanted adrenaline in his life. But none of it was possible in this hell hole of a boring world. So after an hour of imaginging all sorts of different universes, he sighed and took off to the Grand Fountain.

Nobody was there either. Strange, because this was the main town square, how could there not be anyone here? He approached the fountain with a frown on his face, not understanding why and how everything was empty. He jumped backwards to sit on the fountain platform; still not a living soul around. He frowned even more, scratching his head. He liked solitude, but this was getting scary. He was spinning around, but no luck. Then, out of no where, he heard a cheer of a crowd. He twitched and jumped off of the fountain. It sounded like it was somewhere close, but he couldn't quite tell which direction it came from. Again, that same cheer. Levi wondered if he should let it go or not, but truth be told, he didn't see a living soul that morning, and he _did_ always crave attention. So, he started walking towards the street where the library was. He still wasn't sure if that was the right direction, but he went with it anyway.

Six minutes of walking and he finally reached the library; his eyes flew open. The whole street was filled with people, there was literally no room for entering the library. The crowd kept cheering and cheering, but... That wasn't the only sound he heard. There was a high-pitched sound, and it was jumping from one tone to another, but through the whole crowd Levi couldn't tell what it was. So, he used his shortness to push through the crowd. He hit a lot of people with his elbows, but he didn't care. Finally, he reached the front row of the awful, smelly, filthy crowd.

A tall, brown-haired boy with a black violin was jumping around, producing the most beautiful sounds Levi's ever heard. Sure, he's heard how a violin sounds before, but this was different. The boy was spinning, leaping, bending, but most of all he kept a smile on his face the whole time. And not once did he miss a tone. Levi's mouth slightly dropped; the sight was.. Beyond words. The boy wasn't alone, though. There was someone else, a blonde boy with medium long hair. He was shorter and thinner, but he radiated with positivity. He held a brown violin, playing it along with the jumping boy, and he couldn't stop smiling either. His eyes were stuck on the tall violinist. Levi could understand why; the boy looked absolutely beautiful. Levi felt his face stretch into a smile, and he closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the sound of the angelic instruments.

Levi felt like he was on a cloud. The two violins collided beautifully, creating a perfect harmony that sounded like it was sent directly from heaven. Levi didn't need the park, or the fountain anymore; this was the sound he needed. This sweet sound filled his heart in ways he thought would never be possible. He opened his eyes; the boy was spinning on his feet, looking light as a feather. He did it all with such grace, his movements fitted perfectly with the music he created. Levi felt.. happy, and satisfied with his life. He felt content. There was no negativity in his mind, only the good and bright sides of life went through his head.

But then, the boy stopped, separating his fiddle from the strings, and throwing his look at the crowd, smiling widely. Levi twitched when he stopped, just hoping that he would go on. The boy's eyes, the emerald green diamonds, fell right onto Levi; he froze. His mouth was still slightly open, but there was no smile on his face. The violinist bowed, but.. Levi could've sworn he kept his eyes focused on him. The blonde boy approached him and they both bowed, the taller boy scruffing the blonde's hair. The crowd was awfully loud, but after they saw the two boys enter the library, they all started to walk away, leaving Levi standing alone. Levi shook his head to get a grip and he ran inside the library, eager to know more about that boy. He was never a person to run to someone and meet them. No, as a matter of fact, he avoided any contact with humans _whatsoever_.

Levi ran into the library, but couldn't find the boys. He was basically running around the library, trying to find the one thing- no, one _person_ who managed to make his life interesting. He couldn't let that slip away, not when the rest of the world was so boring.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump, and it was followed by a noise that sounded a lot like a broken guitar. Levi ran over to the direction from which the noise came, and it turned out to be a small room in which the librarians leave their stuff before they get to work. More like a locker room, really. Levi approached the opened door and looked inside.

''Armin, calm down, it's okay!'', he heard a voice from inside. He took a step further to see who it was.

''No, it's not okay, I broke _another_ violin! Eren, you never broke one, how can I be this stupid?'', Levi saw it now. The blonde boy was sitting on a chair, and the taller violinist was crouching in front of him, holding a hand on his shoulder. The blonde boy was crying, and there was a broken violin right next to them.

''You're not stupid, Jesus! Things like this happen all the time, and believe it or not, yes, I broke my violin once. This one, to be exact!'', the tall boy spoke, with a smile on his face.

''You did?'', the blonde boy seemed much younger than his friend.

''Of course. Every violinist broke their violin at least once in their life. So don't worry, we're gonna get you another one and it's gonna be fine. Okay?''

''Okay.'', confirmed the younger boy and wiped his face in his sleeve. The taller violinist got up and turned to put his violin away.

But as he did, he noticed Levi standing on the door. Levi froze and gulped.

''Uh, sorry, I just... I wanted to ask you something..'', Levi started, his voice deep and rough, with a frown on his face. Really, Levi? _That's_ how you start?

''Sure, shoot!'', the tall boy seemed very friendly, and the younger one smiled at him as well. Their niceness annoyed him; how can you be this nice to a person you don't know? Levi frowned.

''How do you do that?'', Levi asked, his face back at its regular grumpiness. The tall boy frowned as well.

''Do what?''

''Jump around like that, and still play that well.'', Levi said. But as soon as he did, he regretted it; his social skills weren't so amazing, but him acknowledging that someone is very good at something made him slam his own face.

''Oh! Well thank you, but it's really just years of practice.'', the taller boy said with a smile on his face. He was looking at Levi for a few moments without saying anything, but then he just stepped out and reached his hand out. ''I'm Eren Yaeger. Nice to meet you...'', he said, expecting Levi's name in return.

Levi raised his eyebrow and looked at the boy's hand; it didn't look _that_ filthy, so it probably wouldn't hurt to shake it once. ''Levi..'', he replied, spreading his hand out to shake Eren's.

''That's Armin over there. He could be as jumpy as me if he just released himself from fear.'', Eren said, turning to point at the blonde boy. Armin was still on the chair, and he giggled at Eren's words.

Levi didn't say anything, but just returned his eyes on Eren; his jawline was so sharp and perfect. Levi didn't even notice it, but he was staring at him. Eren returned his look to him, though, and broke Levi's stare.

''Do you play anything?'', Eren suddenly asked. Levi frowned.

''No.'', was his whole answer. _Good job, Levi, that definitely sounded friendly_ , Levi thought to himself. His people skills were horrible. Eren nodded awkwardly and looked at Armin. 

''Levi, did you like Eren's performance today? He told me he thinks that it was bad. I keep telling him otherwise, but he won't listen to me.'', Armin immediately spoke. Levi glanced at Armin, but then turned back to Eren.

''No, I thought it was great.'', his voice was chill, and Levi wanted to keep it that way. Eren's eyes caught his; fuck. ''I-it was perfect, actually..''

Eren smiled and slightly bowed, while Levi wanted to do nothing more but to punch himself in the face; one look from Eren and he cracked his cool?

''Thank you, Levi.'', Eren said, not taking his eyes off of Levi's, who felt his every organ twist inside of him. He gulped.

''Yeah..'', Levi let out. He looked terribly confused. Eren looked back at Armin and the blonde just shrugged his shoulders. Levi shook his head and looked at the floor.

''I should, uh, get going.'', he blurted out, and rose his eyes to Eren's. But the second he did, he knew it was a mistake. ''Yup.'', he told himself, looking like he was about to throw up. Eren frowned and tried to ask if he was okay, but Levi was long gone by then. He walked away with the speed of light; how did he let himself look like such an idiot in front of that guy? He was _Levi,_ the guy that didn't like anyone, and the guy that pretty much couldn't be affected by anything humans did.

Exiting the library, he began punching his forehead with his palm. ''Idiot, idiot, idiot...'', he kept saying, not even knowing why he felt so bad in the first place.

''Levi!!'', he heard a voice call him. He turned and felt his insides twist again; the Eren guy again?

''Hey.. You left looking like you would collapse. You okay?'', Eren asked, with a worried smile on his face; damn him and that smile of his. Levi frowned and looked away, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

''I'm fine. What do you want?'', he sounded really grumpy. _Nice going, Levi,_ _you're doing an amazing job at making friends,_ he thought to himself again. But did he really just want to be friends with Eren? If he can look at Eren without feeling embarrassed or uncomfortable, Levi will know that there is nothing weird going on with him.

He raised his eyes to the confused Eren.

''Nope.'', Levi furrowed his brow, turned on his heel and tried to walk away without falling apart right there.

''Wha- hey, wait, why are you running away like that?'', Eren yelled after him. Levi froze on the spot; Eren is right, he keeps running away. What happened to him? He never ran away from people, people ran away from _him_!

Levi turned around and sighed, relaxing his shoulders. ''Sorry.'', he said silently. _Great, now you're apologising._

Eren still had a frown on his face, but it was slowly turning into his adorable smile. Fuck that smile. Levi couldn't stand looking at it again, so he had to turn away.

''Look, it was awesome to see you perform like that, but I gotta go now. Don't-'', he turned again, but didn't look at Eren's eyes, those gems just make him melt, ''don't follow me.''

It didn't seem right, the Eren guy seemed very nice. It was unfair from Levi to behave this way. But fuck, that guy had an effect on him, and Levi felt very weird around him. Why, he had no clue. He was very bad with socializing.

Eren's face was something Levi definitely shouldn't have seen; he looked like a sad puppy, but he nodded anyway. ''Alright. But sorry for whatever caused you to back away from me.'', he said, raised his hand to wave at Levi and left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days have gone by, and Levi still didn't feel better about the boy he met at the library gates. Every morning he woke up and, instead of leaving for his daily routine, he stayed home. Home, which he despised and resented. And still, he just stayed under the covers, curled up, thinking about that god damn violinist. From head to toe, he was perfect; that brown hair of his shone like someone poured glitter all over it, his deep emerald eyes captivated Levi in ways he didn't know existed. Levi's mind driften off to his jawline again; damn, it was so.. lickable.

''Wha-!'', Levi yelled and sat up straight, shocking himself with such a thought. He pulled his knees to his face; why would he think that? Why on Earth would he want to lick that guy's jawline?? Levi's head produced that image again; their bodies were collided, each feeling the other's heat. Levi's hand was gently stroking Eren's dick, his tongue exploring every bit of Eren's mouth. Eren kept moaning, his hands pressing Levi's ass, slowly shifting his hips. Levi was stroking Eren faster and faster until Eren finally--

''For fuck's sake!!'', Levi's hands flew up to his head, tugging his hair. He still held his knees to his face, but something made him feel uncomfortable.. He shifted a bit, only to realise; he's hard. His eyes flew wide open, and he slammed the blanket on himself, as if he was trying to escape the fact that he just got hard from thinking about it. He was pissed.

After thinking the most disgusting things to calm himself down, Levi got out of the bed, got dressed and left his place, raging with fury. He didn't know what he was going to do, or what he _wants_ to do, for that matter. He wasn't sure why, but he _had_ to see him.

 

Finally he reached the library. But the boy with the violin wasn't there. Levi stomped his leg and held one his hands on his forehead, while the other one was on his hip. He just couldn't keep sighing; _now_ that he needs him he isn't here?

''Hey... Levi, right?'', he heard a high-pitched voice from behind him. Levi turned his head; it was the blonde boy.

''Hey, yeah.. And you're Armin.'', Levi remembered his name. Eren introduced them, and he wouldn't forget a word Eren said.

''We're not gonna perform anymore, you know..'', Armin said, lowering his head, looking sad. Levi frowned.

''Why not?''

''It's Eren. I don't know what's going on with him, but he keeps refusing to believe that he's good.''

''Good? You mean, good at performing?'', Levi turned his whole body to Armin now. The boy nodded. 

''Forgive me for saying this but.. I think it might have something to do with you leaving so suddenly that day.''

Levi frowned even more. ''What? I didnt leave because he was bad, me leaving had nothing to do with him!'', Levi lied of course. Him leaving had _everything_ to do with him leaving. But that seriously had nothing to do with Eren's performance.

''I know, I told him that. But he wouldn't listen. He just keeps playing the violin at home, and he doesn't even get out his room.'', Armin said, scratching his head. Levi sighed in anger; moron. He only met Eren once, but that one time was enough for him to see exactly what kind of a person Eren was. First of all, he obviously cared too much about other people's opinion. Idiot. He won't survive the world if he cared that much. Second, he thought that Levi left because he did something wrong. Levi slammed his face with his palm.

''Ugh.. When's he gonna come back here?'', Levi asked, letting his hand slide down his face and fall down. Armin shook his head.

''I don't know.'', he went silent for a second, but then jumped in excitement. ''Hey! You could come by our house, and you could convince him to come back!'', Armin looked so happy Levi wanted to punch him. But he didn't, because the guy was way too adorable to punch. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to despise that kid, something about him was too positive to allow him to do that.

But when Levi thought about what Armin said, he twitched. ''Wait... _Our_ house? You-you guys live together?''

''Yup, Eren, Mikasa and me. We're all very close friends from childhood.'', Armin replied. Childhood friends... That could mean many things. Mikasa... That's a girl's name. What if- what if Eren had a girlfriend? _Wait, why the fuck do you care?_ , Levi shook his head, earning Armin's confused look.

''Uhh, right.. Look, I only met the guy once, I doubt he'd want me in his house.'', Levi said, trying to ignore the fact that some strange form of jealousy is building up in him.

''Noo, on the contrary! He said he liked you, that you sent out good vibes or something..'', Armin said, smiling from ear to ear. What? Levi sent out good vibes? _Levi? Good_ vibes?? The heck is wrong with that guy? Levi sends out anything but good vibes. He frowned, and thought about Armin's invitation for a minute. He would get to see him, so that's good. But then again, who knows what kind of crazy crap he might start thinking when he sees him?

''Fine, I'll go.'', Levi said with a straight face. Armin's face lit up.

''Yes!! Thank you! Come on, we don't live far from here!''

 

Yeah, right.

 

They spent half an hour walking to their house. Armin was all cheerful, and he kept turning to Levi, smiling and grinning. Levi's expression stayed solid; his face was blank. Truth is, he got use to the annoyingly happy kid. He liked him, actually. Levi wondered what made the kid happy, so he dared to ask. 

''Why are you so happy?'', he asked, keeping his face blank. Armin turned to him and shrugged his shoulders.

''I don't know. I guess I'm happy that I have everything I need. I have two best friends who love me, I go to a great school, I can play the violin,.. And I gained a new friend. What's there not to be happy about?'', Armin replied, looking him right into his eyes. Levi twitched and slightly gasped. What's wrong with these people, why are they so nice? Armin only met Levi once and he already considers him a friend? Levi frowned, but continued to follow him to the house nontheless. Armin unlocked the door and opened them; those same sweet sounds of violin filled the whole hall, making Levi feel warmer around the heart already.

''Ereeeen!'', Armin called out as they went further in. There was no reply; but the house looked beautiful. The walls were covered in dark sapphire paint, and they were filled with amazingly stunning paintings. Levi's mouth dropped a little. The lights were dim, and the atmosphere was just so... Peaceful. Much better than at his own place, for certain.

''What?'', came Eren's voice from one of the rooms in front of them. Armin giggled and pointed Levi to follow him. Levi didn't like this; he was practically a stranger to them, and he was so welcome in their house. These idiots might get themselves killed that way one day.

''Someone's here to see you.'', Armin said again, leaning on the wall next to Eren's door. There was silence, but Armin's hand flew in the air. Levi frowned and observed what he was doing; Armin stretched three fingers. He grinned and started counting down. Three. Two. One.

''Who?'', Eren came out of his room, apparently for the first time in the last two days. Armin laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Levi, remember?'', he said, pointing at Levi. Eren's eyes switched to Levi immediately; fuck, again. Levi gulped, feeling his cheeks burn up again. _Are you kidding me?_ , he was furious at himself.

''Levi, I..'', Eren started, but muttered. ''Hi, how could I forget?'', his face stretched into a wide smile. Despite Levi's weird reactions, he couldn't help but focus on Eren's last few words. _How could I forget?_ The heck is that supposed to mean? That resulted in him frowning. Seeing Levi's frown, Eren's smile slowly disappeared, remembering that day when he ran away.

''I'm here to..'', Levi's voice was deep and rough, and he still didn't look at Eren's face properly. But he gathered courage, and turned to Eren completely. ''I'm here to tell you that you're stupid.''

Eren frowned, completely confused now. ''W-what?''

''Yeah. You're an idiot. How can you be so stupid to throw away a gift like that?'', Levi's face was blank, and he tried very hard not to melt down in front of him; damn, he was fine. The collar of his shirt was unbuttoned, and his collar bones were completely visible. Seeing that, Levi felt the need to lick his lips.

''Armin, what--'', Eren turned to the blonde boy, but he just shrugged his shoulder.

''I dunno, he just wanted you back and I said 'Fine, convince him' and he came here.'', Armin acted as if he did nothing to bring Levi here. Levi, of course, spread his eyes wide open at Armin, not believing how sneaky that kid is.

''That was not--'', Levi started, but sighed. ''Whatever. My point is, you should go back there and continue with your performance. You're not good, you're great.'', Levi was talking. A person would think that he would have enthusiasm while saying it, but no, he had absolutely no feeling in those words. He kept his cool, hiding every piece of evidence that he might like Eren.

''No, you don't get it.'', Eren said, with a frown on his face. He turned and walked back to his room, about to close the door. But right before that, he turned his head and looked at Levi with a look he never hoped to recieve. ''Why do you care anyway?''

Levi's eyes flew wide open; the hell? What's up with this guy? Levi stepped forward and slammed his hand on the door of Eren's room, right as he was about to close them.

''Hey, the fuck is wrong with you? One minute you're nice, and the other you're a bastard?'', Levi's face was still serious, but emotions were raging inside of him. There were too many of them to tell which ones they were. Eren turned to him and frowned. 

''I meant what I asked. Why would you give a damn about if I go out there or not?'', Eren asked, serious as well. Levi twitched; fuck, what now? This caught him by surprise. _I want to look at you each and every day._ No, that was definitely not the right thing to say here. Levi sighed.

''You know what? You're right. Do what you want. Why do I even bother.. We never know what's gonna come out of our actions and decisions, do we?'', he said, backing away from the door. He noticed Armin was gone; where did that kid go?

Eren gulped and looked down. ''Yeah, well my decision is to stay here.''

''Tell me why.''

Eren flew his head up. Levi held his hands crossed on his chest.

''W-what?''

''Tell me why you're giving up.''

Eren was silent for a moment, but then grabbed Levi's shirt, pulling him in the room and checking if Armin was around. Boy, these people are weird, Levi thought. Eren slammed the door shut and turned back to him.

''Ok, fine. I told Armin I won't go out there because I think I'm no good. I also told him I once broke my violin. I didn't. But sometimes a person has to lie for the benefit of others, right?'', Eren giggled awkwardly. Levi was not amused.

''Look, I... I can't go back there. I get very anxious around a big amount of people. And I'm not proud of it.'', Eren suddenly looked very angry, nerviously walking across the room. Levi frowned.

''What? That's it, that's the whole reason?'', Levi said, as he sat down on Eren's bed. It was soft.

''What do you mean, 'that's it'? That's enough to keep me away from there!'', Eren protested. But instead of convincing him, he made Levi laugh.

''Well then, I can't help you with that. That's something you have to figure out yourself.'', Levi said, standing up and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Eren grabs his hand.

''Don't... Don't go yet.'', Eren's voice sounded... Weak. Levi turned to look at him; he was actually pretty bummed.

''Why?'', Levi pursued to ask, causing Eren to sigh.

''I know you might not.. Might not be on the same 'team' as me, but...'', Eren said, Levi already seeing where this is heading. Oh God. How the hell did he get himself in this situation, it happened to friggin sudden. He already felt his stomach twist and turn. Maybe he should run away before this gets any more serious. ''I like you, Levi. And I just--''

Too late.

Levi crashed his lips on Eren's, raising himself on his toes to reach his lips. Eren's eyes flew wide open, shock visible on his face. But Levi's were closed, as he just took the moment in. This might be happening once in a lifetime, why not enjoy it completely? The kiss was gentle, and Levi separated them after a while. He stepped back; oh God. Did that just really happen? What the hell _did_ just happen? Eren was also in shock.

''Well fuck...'', Levi let out, crossing his hand through his hair, sighing deeply. ''Sorry. I should get going.'', his voice was surprisingly cool. He took two steps before feeling Eren's grab again; the tall violinist pulled Levi in, putting one hand on the back of his head, and the other on his waist. Levi felt his heart beat twice as fast, and his legs almost gave out. Eren's kiss was passionate, they were basically leading a battle between tongues. Levi grabbed Eren's face and pressed himself even closer to him. Eren walked backwards, but as he crashed the wall he turned them both around and slammed Levi into the wall. Levi groaned, but didn't mind; Eren's big hands grabbed Levi's ass, picking him up without any trouble. Feeling Eren so close to him made him remember that fantasy he had; was it coming true? Is this really going to happen. Eren stepped back, still holding Levi up, and crashed them both down onto the bed. He twisted them both, and put Levi on the bottom. They were both out of breath, and they separated, as Eren straightened up while sitting on Levi, taking off his shirt.

''Are you sure you want to-'', Levi hated the fact that the reasonable part of his brain still worked, but he had to ask. Eren, of course, seemed to be out of that part of the brain.

''You bet your ass I'm sure.'', Eren said, throwing his shirt into the wall, and leaning down to capture Levi's mouth again. Well, Levi didn't mind. He wrapped his hands around Eren's neck, and just let go all of the tension he kept locked up all this time.

''Ooh, well aren't you happy to see me.'', Eren let out between their kiss, feeling how hard Levi was already. Levi blushed, pressing his nails into Eren's neck.

''Shut the fuck up and get over here.'', Levi shot back, earning himself the most adorable grin from Eren. Shit, this guy was perfect.

Eren's hands slowly travelled from Levi's neck down to his chest, then to his stomach and finally, they slithered into Levi's pants. Levi groaned, his whole body tensing at Eren's touch.

''Shh, relax..'', Eren whispered at his ear, stroking him slowly and gently. Levi held his head on Eren's shoulder now, hanging off of him with his hands tied around his neck. He hadn't done this in quite a while. And his last time was definitely not as hot as this one. Eren was special; there was no other word to describe him but to say that he's merely _perfect_.

Eren's hands were slightly cold, and it turned Levi on even more; the hand stroking him was slowly getting warmer, Levi's heat warming it. Levi couldn't help but moan at Eren's hand-work. Eren just kissed him for every moan he made. His hand was accelerating more and more, pushing Levi to the edge. 

''Fuck, I can't hold it back..'', Levi let out between breaths. Eren leaned in and kissed him again.

''Let it go.'', he whispered right into his ear, touching that soft spot in Levi that made him give in and come. He was out of breath, and Eren stroked his head, lavishing him with kisses.

But as Levi finally caught his breath, Eren sat back up and pulled Levi up with him. He kissed him again, and grabbed his waist, turning him around on his knees.

''Eren..'', Levi said, but Eren pulled him in from the back, his hands tightly holding his chest. It turned Levi on so much. Eren pulled down Levi's pants, and lowered him back on his knees. He licked two of his fingers and slowly pushed them inside Levi.

''Oh God..'', Levi let out, his body tensing up again. But Eren's hand on his stomach made him relax. Eren's fingers kept turning inside of Levi, properly preparing him.

''Levi, you're amazing..'', Eren whispered again, unzipping his own pants. Levi took a deep breath.

''You don't even know me.'', he said, his current voice not sounding anything like his usual one.

''I know that you've been in my head for the last two days, and I just...'', Eren said, rubbing his hand over Levi's ass. ''I wanted you.''

Levi still couldn't believe this was happening; this morning, all of this was a fantasy. And now, it's coming true. Eren gently pressed himself into Levi, making the shorter man moan again. Eren's hand were now on Levi's waist. It hurt, but it hurt good; Levi just wanted more. And without saying anything, Eren gave him more. Starting out slow, Eren rocked his hips back and forth, Levi's insides going berserk. Eren paced it up a bit, just enough to make the satisfaction blow Levi's body. He paced it up even more.

''Fuck!'', Levi moaned again, his breaths growing shorter by the second. Eren was far from that, but he wasn't far from coming either. Levi felt Eren inside him, and it felt... Amazing. Levi wasn't romantic or anything. But there was something about Eren that made him cherish the fact that right now, they were one.

''I.. I can't-'', Eren was groaning himself now, and he took his last swing, before releasing it all. Levi's body trembled; he hadn't felt this good in... God knows how long. Eren threw himself next to Levi, catching breath together.

''My God, you're amazing.'', Eren repeated, and cupped Levi's face. Levi pulled out a smile.

''What can I say.. I radiate _good vibes_.'', Levi said, grinning. Eren's eyes flew wide open.

''He told you??''

''Yeah.''

''That sneaky little-''

''Does it matter now, thought? I mean-'', Levi pointed at them and the bed, ''look at us.''

Eren laughed. ''Guess you're right.'' Levi took a deep breath and exhaled. 

''I'm gonna stay here in this bed with you for another ten minutes tops, but then I'm gonna have to take a shower.'', Levi spoke. Eren frowned at him.

''What, you can't stand being dirty for a while?'', he asked, but Levi shot him with his eyes.

''I _hate_ being dirty. Even for a second.'', Levi replied, making Eren laugh.

''Well then, sucks for you. 'Cause like it or not, we're gonna be doing this a lot.''

Levi smiled.

''I didn't think otherwise.''

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> I know they kinda hooked up a bit fast, but come on, it's Levi and Eren. Those two fell in love at first sight. Need I say more? xD
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you will!


End file.
